Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vertical NAND flash memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
A vertical NAND flash memory device may include word lines having a cascade structure, and contact plugs that are connected to the respective word lines. A plurality of dummy holes may be formed at boundaries between the word lines in order to prevent a collapse of the cascade structure during a replacement process for forming the word lines. A space margin of the contact plug typically can be reduced due to the dummy holes.